Charlie Bucket
Charlie Bucket is the protagonist of the novel Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, its sequel, Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator, and the 1971 and 2005 film adaptations of the former. Charlie Bucket is shown to have strong moral character in contrast to the rest of the children who visit Willy Wonka's factory. He is shown as being a stereotypically “selfless” child in a very poor family. Charlie will stop at nothing to help his family and cares very deeply for them. The reason he found the ticket was out of pure luck, having found money lying in the street, giving him a chance to prove himself. The reason he wins is his moral honesty, especially when he pays back Willy Wonka and helps him. Abilities Behind the Scenes Downfall Though Charlie doesn't have an endgame in the book or 2005 movie, he comes close to one in the 1971 film, theatrical versions, and the first draft of the book entitled 'Charlie's Chocolate Boy'. In 'Charlie's Chocolate Boy', he becomes encased in a Chocolate Boy Mould and taken to Mr. Wonka's home as a present for Freddie Wonka, Willy's son. He gets out of this by being witness to a burglary and helping in catching the crooks. As a reward, Mr. Wonka gives him his own sweet shop which is entitled 'Charlie's Chocolate Shop'. In the 1971 film (and numerous theatrical versions) when he and Grandpa Joe drink the Fizzy Lifting Drink they started floating up. But when they come up to the ceiling, they are almost killed by a giant fan, and they are saved when they burp to float down. Wonka is seemingly unanware of this but he finds out later and tells them that they do not get any prize because Charlie violated the contract. Charlie however returns a gobstopper which Wonka informs him he indeed won, but the prize was not a lifetime supply of chocolate, but instead the chocolate factory itself. Wonka also introduces Slugworth, who was not actually Slugworth at all but an employee who was acting to see which child would fall for the bait of stealing the gobstopper as a sort of moral test. Charlie Bucket is the kid who deserved the ticket most of all. He is also the most well manored kid. Personality and Traits Charlie Bucket is most sensible of the five kids in the factory. This is seen by the fact that he doesn't consume loads of gum or chocolate. He is satisfied with the material things he already possesses, is not jealous or envious of what others have or possess, and is not addicted to television. He is seemingly kind and patient and very intrigued by Mr. Wonka. Known Family Members *'Grandpa Joe' *'Grandma Josephine' *'Grandpa George' *'Grandma Georgina' *'Mr. Bucket' *'Mrs. Bucket' * Fellow tour group members *'Augustus Gloop ' *'Mrs. Gloop ' *'Mr. Gloop ' *'Veruca Salt ' *'Mr. Salt ' *'Mrs. Salt ' *'Violet Beauregarde ' *'Mrs. Beauregarde ' *'Mr. Beauregarde ' *'Mike Teavee ' *'Mr. Teavee ' *'Mrs. Teavee' Category:Characters Category:Willy Wonka characters Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Bucket Family Category:Alive Category:Male characters